1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disk, such as used in turbines, and more particularly to slots defined in the disk for receiving a blade.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
A blade-disk assembly for a gas turbine engine includes a disk and a plurality of blades attached to a periphery of the disk. The blades can be attached to the disk by being individually inserted in slots that extend along the axis of rotation. Alternatively, the blades can be received in a single slot extending circumferentially around the periphery of the disk.
During the operation of the gas turbine engine, significant stresses can be generated in the slots of the disk. U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,401 is directed to alleviating stress peaking at a bearing surface interface of the blade and the slot in the disk. In the '401 patent, the slot is undercut to remove disk material and reduce the area of contact between the slot and the blade.